


I Love It When You Beg

by Verabird



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verabird/pseuds/Verabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barely moments into taking the Master on board the TARDIS and he's already turned the tables. The Doctor finds himself handcuffed to the console, and the Master isn't going to let him go until he gets what he wants.<br/>Dubcon, blowjobs, humiliation and the Master being an insufferable lunatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love It When You Beg

The Master's wrists were still handcuffed behind his back as he felt the Doctor prod him in the back. He stepped across the threshold of the TARDIS feeling his telepathic field recoil. She clearly wasn't comfortable with him being there.

“Welcome to the TARDIS!” The Doctor skipped inside, brushing past the Master and spreading his arms as he spun around.

“It looked better after my improvements.”

“Shhh.” It wasn't clear if he was telling the Master to shut it or if he was comforting his ship. “You better get used to the colour scheme, you're going to be here for a while.”

The Master groaned as he pictured years ahead of him under the Doctor's strict control.

“Am I to be kept tied up like this all the time?”

He shrugged in a gesture to his handcuffs. The Doctor smirked a little, but withdrew the key from his pocket. The Master rubbed his wrists as they were set free, massaging away the red grooves in his skin.

“The TARDIS won't let you out without my permission, so don't even think of trying anything.”

“Oh, I won't.”

The Doctor turned back to the console too quickly to see the twitch at the corner of the Master's mouth. He began flicking switches and spinning dials.

“Where to first! I'm going to show you some amazing things, you'll forget you ever wanted to rule them.”

The Master was slowly pacing round the console taking in each detail. When the Doctor finally stopped twittering on he'd be able to command this thing easily.

“We could see the fall of Cursica! Or the rise of Hapratha! Or we could visit-”

His sentence was cut short suddenly, his mouth left wide open the last syllable failing to come out. He felt a stinging sensation in his neck, and then it started to feel warm and tingle. He reached a limp hand up to his neck just in time to feel the sleep patch that had been placed there, but the effects were overcoming his body too fast for him to find the strength to remove it.

He just had time to look up at the Master's face. He saw a wry smile and a terrifying wink before everything went black.

* * *

 

 

The Master heard the Doctor's painful groan from across the console room. He immediately pricked up and eagerly went to watch him wake. The Doctor winced painfully, his eyes beginning to blink out the sudden light. He tried to wiggle his fingers with difficulty, at first he thought it was the effects of the sleep patch, but then he realised it was lack of circulation.

He yanked his hands down hard, only to find them handcuffed to the console above his head. Immediately his eyes sprung open in fear, struggling to free himself from the tight handcuffs. He saw a pair of shoes in front of them, leading up to the ominous figure of the Master standing over him. And that terrible smile. It made his hearts skip a beat and he swallowed nervously.

“Well well well.” The Master stepped closer and crouched down so that their faces were level. “Look what we have here.”

“What are you doing?” The Doctor asked breathlessly, still tugging helplessly at his bonds.

“What does it look like? You're so predictable Doctor, but no matter, I have you back now.”

The Doctor's eyes began to dart around for a means to escape, maybe if the Master left him alone like this he could reach his sonic screwdriver, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. Desperately, he let out a kick in the direction of the Master's shins. He made contact, but at this angle he couldn't get the leverage to make it painful.

“Oh you naughty boy!” The Master leaned in closer and grabbed the Doctor's jaw in his hand. The Doctor tried to face away, but his face was forced to look back. “Lets have no more of that shall we. Or I'll have to punish you.”

The Master laughed at the terrified look on the Doctor's face. He let the grip on his jaw slacken and moved to run a hand down the Doctor's chest. The Doctor shivered at the touch, even beneath two layers of clothing. It was a cold taste of what was to come.

“Of course I'll be punishing you no matter what you do. Consider yourself in the wrong place at the wrong time.” He smiled as he slid his hand down the Doctor's waistband. He saw the Doctor close his eyes for a fracture of a second, his lips parting slightly, before he snapped out of it.

“Please, you don't have to do this.”

“Oh, I love it when you beg.”

The Doctor bit his lip, determined to find the right words to get out of this situation.

“Beg some more for me Doctor.”

There was a pause, the Doctor deliberately looking anywhere but those eyes, bright with fierce excitement. A sharp finger dug into the side of his neck, pointing his face towards the Master's.

“Beg.”

It was a command that even a braver man than the Doctor wouldn't be able to refuse. Still his lips remained firmly together.

“Beg!”

He winced at the sudden shout, but winced more at the painful slap that stung his cheek. He saw the Master's hand raise again.

“We can do this the hard way or the really hard way.”

“Please...” He said quietly.

“Louder.”

“Please.” His voice still shook, but there was something stronger there.

“Use my name.”

“Please, Master. Please.”

He instinctively moved away as the hand moved towards his face, closing his eyes, but opening them in surprise when the slap never came. The Master was holding his throat, but it was almost tender, his palm cupping his cheek and gently stroking the skin where a hand-shaped red patch was emerging.

“Good boy.”

The words smarted more than his stinging cheek. He'd let his guard down for less than a minute and was already finding himself demeaned and humiliated.

“Oooh Doctor, we're going to have so much fun.”

The Doctor couldn't do anything to protest as the Master began to unbutton his shirt and part his jacket. His muscles tensed as fingernails raked across his chest, trailing down towards his waist band. He shivered as the Master's fingertip began to encircle his nipple, totally unprepared for a second later when the Master leant forward to bite it. He gasped in pain.

“You know Doctor,” He said in a low voice full of lust and possession. “I like it when you beg, but I bet you look beautiful when you beg, naked.”

The Doctor's eyes widened as the Master pulled down his trousers and ghosted his hand over his cock. The Master smirked as he felt it harden slightly beneath his touch.

The Doctor cursed himself, knowing how much harder it would be to resist now, and how unlikely it was that the Master would let him go without getting what he wanted.

“Master, please, stop, you don't have to-”

He was greeted with another smack across the face. He clenched his teeth at the sharp pain.

“Speak out of turn again and I'll make sure you regret it.” He spoke slowly and steadily, making sure the Doctor heard and understood every word. He turned his attention back to the Doctor's cock, wrapping his palm round the base and coaxing it to full hardness.

The Doctor couldn't help himself and he closed his eyes in humiliation at the idea of the Master being able to get this out of him. He strained at the cuffs, arching his back further into the Master's touch, wanting his hand to move against him. The Master smiled and obliged, beginning to slowly stroke the Doctor's length, taking care to not go to fast.

It was almost agony. He wasn't squeezing or pulling hard enough to make the sensation truly worthwhile. He was simmering on the brink, easily manipulated in the Master's hands.

“Maybe I could make it feel better if you begged for me some more.”

“Please, Master...”

The Master increased his speed as the Doctor tried to pace his breaths. The friction was almost enough. He arched his back further into the Master's grasp and the Master marvelled at how easy it was to control the man. He should have done this years ago. It was so satisfying.

“Faster. Please.”

He continued at the same speed, enjoying the torment as the Doctor emitted a low moan.

“Please. Master. Please, faster, please.”

The words were coming out in a mindless torrent. His consciousness had shifted down into the incredible sensations in his cock and he was having trouble finding a clear thought.

Instead of speeding up, all pressure on his cock suddenly released. He opened his eyes, and looked into the Master's with a mix of desperation and lust.

“You look pathetic.”

The words stung. The Master had made him beg to be touched and he'd been moulded like putty in his hands.

“Don't think I'm going to let you have all the fun.”

The Master stood up and moved to stand by the Doctor's face. His eyes were level with the crotch of the Master's slim black suit. He'd stopped tugging on his restraints by now. Even if he wasn't cuffed to the console he probably wouldn't resist at this point, but he knew the Master wanted and needed that sense of control over him.

His face was muffled in the material as the Master's hand wove through his hair and pulled him closer.

“Undo the zip,” He said softly.

The Doctor tugged feebly at his restraints. The Master tilted his head to one side, watching him for a moment, amused.

“Use your teeth.”

The Doctor's eyes widened as he looked up into the Master's face. “You heard me.”

Without needing a second warning, the Doctor clenched the zip between his teeth and slowly pulled down. The Master grasped tighter on the Doctor's hair as he kept him forced into his crotch.

The Doctor could smell an amazing musky scent, one that he'd wondered about in the back of his mind for years. He nuzzled his face into the Master's hard cock, breathing deeply.

“Oh my dear Doctor, I always knew you were a slut.”

The Master's hand was back on his jaw, forcing him to take his length inside. He didn't stop pushing until he reached the back of the Doctor's throat. He choked, but the Master stayed put.

“You have to learn to breath with me inside you. I own you now Doctor,” He said calmly. “You'll soon learn that I can do what I want.”

The Doctor slowed his breathing, using his willpower to overcome his gag reflex. When the Master was sure he'd found a shallow yet steady pattern of breathing he began to thrust.

The Doctor could only let his wrists hang limply as the Master claimed his mouth for his own. The Master's cock felt warm and full in his mouth and he instinctively swallowed around it, pressing his tongue upwards.

“Mmmm,” The Master moaned, his eyes rolling back, the very fact that his Doctor was submitting to him more arousing than anything else. “Do that again.”

The Doctor ran his tongue along the Master's cock again while a rhythm was maintained. The Master's fingers were still tangled in his hair, forcing his head back and exposing his neck.

The Master gave no warning when he came. He didn't pull out, keeping a tight hold of the Doctor's hair, forcing him to swallow. The Doctor tried to pull back, but he was yanked forward prevented from breathing for a few crucial moments. Eventually the Master let him go, and he gasped for air, saliva and cum dripping down his chin.

The Master dropped down so he was level with the Doctor again and leaned forward pressing a hard and fast kiss on his lips. He could taste himself, salty and sweet, on the Doctor's tongue. Felt his longing as he pushed back against him. He pulled back and looked at the Doctor's panting face.

He used his thumb to gently wipe away the rest of the cum from the Doctor's chin. He pulled out the handcuff key from his pocket and unlocked the cuffs letting the Doctor's hands fall limply at his sides. He didn't even bother trying to move. He considered asking the Master to help him finish himself, but he knew that the Master would take and give what he wanted and when he wanted.

“Clean yourself up, you look a mess,” The Master said sharply, pocketing the handcuffs and walking towards one of the TARDIS rooms.

The Doctor didn't move for a long time. He didn't need to be restrained or even threatened at this point. He'd taken the Master in order to protect humanity, keep him under control. But it was very clear now who was really under control on the TARDIS.

  


 


End file.
